Legado
by Vanessa BR
Summary: SONGFIC. Antes de viajar ao passado, Trunks reflete sobre o legado deixado a ele por Gohan.


_**Música: Mind, power... Ki**_

_**Intérprete: Hironobu Kageyama**_

_**Tradução do espanhol para o português: Vanessa BR**_

**Legado**

O garoto de catorze anos havia crescido. Sim, agora estava com dezessete anos e uma responsabilidade enorme pesando em suas costas. Há três anos havia recebido o legado deixado por Gohan.

O legado de evitar o fim do mundo, detendo os terríveis androides. Androides que, há anos, traziam o caos do "apocalipse" à Terra. Seres que transformaram os lugares onde passavam em selvas de escombros e cadáveres.

_**Janguru no mirai kara**_

_**Inochi nerau doku yari**_

_**Supiido mashite massugu manako ni**_

_**Mukatte kuru ze**_

_**De uma selva do futuro**_

_**Uma flecha envenenada vem atrás de sua vida**_

_**Movendo-se rápido, indo diretamente**_

_**Até seu olho**_

A realidade que o jovem de cabelo lilás via nos locais onde passava chegava aos seus olhos azuis como uma flecha extremamente pontiaguda e envenenada. Por mais que visse cenas de destruição e desolação, não deixava de sentir revolta ante a situação existente.

_**Kyoufu ni me wo tsumureba**_

_**Mabuta tsuranuku dake sa**_

_**Nani mo miezu ni nani mo shinai mama**_

_**Se fechar os olhos por medo**_

_**Somente os perfurará**_

_**Incapaz de ver algo, totalmente desprevenido**_

Se teve uma coisa que Trunks havia aprendido durante todo o tempo com Gohan, é que não podia, jamais, ter medo e fechar os olhos para os acontecimentos à sua volta. Não devia estar desprevenido, tinha que se preparar para lutar contra os causadores daquela prévia do fim do mundo.

_**Shinu no wa gomen**_

_**Surudoi yaiba ni tsukisusumu dake da!!**_

_**Morrer dessa forma seria uma compaixão**_

_**Uma lâmina afiada só o cortará!!**_

Havia aprendido, da pior forma, que deveria estar preparado para tudo. Absolutamente tudo. Até mesmo para morrer numa batalha.

No entanto, Trunks estava temeroso quanto a seu futuro, agora como o último defensor da Terra e da humanidade. Era o último guerreiro saiyajin que restava, e isso duplicava o peso de sua responsabilidade. Além do legado de Gohan, ainda tinha a herança genética de seu pai, que fazia com que seu instinto de guerreiro fosse ainda mais forte.

_**Wow wow wow wow wow wow wow**_

_**Dou naru ka nante?**_

_**Wow wow wow wow wow wow wow**_

_**Wakaranai**_

_**Wow wow wow wow wow wow wow**_

_**Dou naru ka yori mo?**_

_**Wow wow wow wow wow wow wow**_

"_**Dou suru ka sa?"**_

_**Wow wow wow wow wow wow wow**_

_**O que vai acontecer?**_

_**Wow wow wow wow wow wow wow**_

_**Não sabemos**_

_**Wow wow wow wow wow wow wow**_

_**Melhor dizendo, o que vai acontecer?**_

_**Wow wow wow wow wow wow wow**_

"_**Que vou fazer**__**?"**_

Ainda estava inseguro a respeito de seus poderes. Não sabia se seria capaz de deter o "apocalipse" promovido por Nº 17 e Nº 18. O que faria para evitar o fim do mundo, do planeta Terra, da raça humana?

_**Sabaku ni asu wa nai to**_

_**Dare ni mo iwasenai ze**_

_**Ame wo furasero iwasenai ze**_

_**Kono te de ashi de**_

_**Kurutta mirai wo ore ga kaette yaru !!**_

_**Não deixarei que ninguém me diga**_

_**Que não há manhã neste deserto**_

_**Fazer chover, trazer a neve**_

_**Com toda a minha força**_

_**Mudarei o louco futuro!!**_

Olhando, de cima de uma colina, para a Capital do Oeste, surgiu a resposta: não deixaria sua esperança morrer, como tantos deixaram. Procuraria até fazer chover ou nevar, se preciso. Iria se fortalecer ainda mais, superar seus poderes, ultrapassar seus limites... Tudo o que fosse necessário para mudar o futuro da Terra.

_**Wow wow wow wow wow wow wow**_

_**Kateru no ka nante?**_

_**Wow wow wow wow wow wow wow**_

_**Wakaranai**_

_**Wow wow wow wow wow wow wow**_

_**Kateru no ka yori mo?**_

_**Wow wow wow wow wow wow wow**_

"_**Yaru dake sa!"**_

_**Wow wow wow wow wow wow wow**_

_**Eu posso vencer?**_

_**Wow wow wow wow wow wow wow**_

_**Não sabemos**_

_**Wow wow wow wow wow wow wow**_

_**Melhor dizendo**__**,**__** eu posso vencer?**_

_**Wow wow wow wow wow wow wow**_

"_**Farei apenas isso!"**_

Tudo para evitar o fim do mundo, apregoado pelos androides, através das ondas de destruição promovidas por eles. Tudo para erradicar tais ameaças.

A esperança de dias melhores brotava em seu peito, assim como existia em seu mestre Gohan. Faria apenas isso, para começar.

_**Kobushi, kobushi nigiri!**_

_**Mae wo, mae wo, misue!**_

_**Chikara, chikara wo atsumi!**_

_**Get up POWER!**_

_**Apertando os punhos!**_

_**Olhando para frente!**_

_**Reunindo forças!**_

_**Aumentando o PODER!**_

E, quando estivesse pronto, se vingaria deles em nome da humanidade e em nome daqueles que os enfrentaram antes. Assim que voltasse da viagem que faria no tempo, concretizaria seu plano. Com certeza, voltaria ainda mais poderoso e mais seguro de que evitaria tragédias ainda maiores.

_**Wow wow wow wow wow wow wow**_

_**Dou naru ka nante?**_

_**Wow wow wow wow wow wow wow**_

_**Wakaranai**_

_**Wow wow wow wow wow wow wow**_

_**Dou naru ka yori mo?**_

_**Wow wow wow wow wow wow wow**_

"_**Dou suru ka sa?"**_

_**Wow wow wow wow wow wow wow**_

_**O que vai acontecer?**_

_**Wow wow wow wow wow wow wow**_

_**Não sabemos**_

_**Wow wow wow wow wow wow wow**_

_**Melhor dizendo, o que vai acontecer?**_

_**Wow wow wow wow wow wow wow**_

"_**Que vou fazer**__**?"**_

Trunks saiu voando da colina, rumo a sua casa. A essa altura, sua mãe já tinha a máquina do tempo preparada para a sua arriscada viagem ao passado. Iria nessa viagem, com a certeza de que voltaria mais forte e evitaria o fim da Terra, eliminando os androides.

Trunks agora partia rumo ao passado, com a esperança de fazer justiça ao legado que recebera no presente, salvando o futuro de todos de sua época.


End file.
